


Love Lost

by pastelfauna



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angel!Rin, Devil!Len, F/M, in all honesty I don't know if I'm doing this as a multi chaptered thing but probably not ah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelfauna/pseuds/pastelfauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like their other lives, their tale was to end in tragedy; but they could see each other again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Lost

**Author's Note:**

> god im so bad i hate my life. i don't know if im going to do this like multi chaptered or just leave it?? so i'll save that to you aa

"You are an angel," Len mumbled, pressing his lips to her exposed shoulder happily. They were in such a strange position, really, not really supposed to know each other due to their standings in life. Len was a bad boy, a poor boy- always scruffed up in some way and bruised and beaten but Rin? Rin was from a rich family. Really, truely, she had no time for common scum like him- but here she was, giggling his name and shaking her head.

"Len, come on," She whined, trying to bat him away with a flushed smile. "You know that's not true--!"

"It isn't, but you're my angel." He stated matter of factly, nuzzling her neck as if she was the most precious gold. "My beautiful angel."

"If that's the case, you're my demon," Rin snorted, turning to give him a small kiss- a soft kiss. "My handsome, tall-ish, scruffed up demon." 

And that was the relationship they had. Something loving, and soft, and intimate and happy but secretive. Dangerous, almost. Len was sure that if they were caught, he'd die and Rin would get punished. Maybe he'd join her too though, in the afterlife- and as soon as that thought entered his mind, it made him sick to his stomach. How selfish of him, to wish Rin to be all his, but everyone... 

Everyone just made it so difficult. They just wanted to be together, to be with each other. Was that so hard...?

"The sun's set," Rin sighed, and Len couldn't help but feel so empty as she slipped out of his grasp. He sighed, hugging himself instead as a cold shiver ran over him. Was it really so cold? He hadn't realised autumn had come, too busy invested in his angel. Too busy thinking about how Rin seemed to constantly bring the sun with her where ever she'd go. "I... Len, I need to go."

Frowning, Len nodded and stood up too, grabbing her hand. "Let me lead you home then. At the least." Crime had been going up, and if something happened to Rin, he wouldn't really know how to cope. It was his fault, letting her stay with him until night fall, and he couldn't help but seem anxious as she tugged her hand away forcibly, giving him such a sad smile.

"You'd be killed if anyone saw you with me," The blonde whispered, leaning up to kiss his lips. "I know my way home, Len, I'm not a little girl no more!" She joked, and another kiss was given. Len whimpered as she pulled away, and with a small wave, Rin had walked off. 

And, you know, that was the last time he really saw her. 

He'd stayed at their waiting spot for days, coming and going and fretting and worrying- where the fuck was Rin? Why wasn't she here? What in the world was going on? He was losing sleep, he barely touched his food, he was too busy being overwhelmed with anxiety and pain. 

Winter was starting to settle in. The leaves were falling, the awful, bitter wind bit down exposed ankles. The scene was almost romantic, brown and red leaves falling and swaying onto the ground, but there was just one thing wrong. The crying, almost screaming, blond boy gripping a newspaper close to his chest.

_Rin Kagamine- found dead in Ottawan slum!_

It was his fault, letting her stay with him until night fall, and now she was gone- and it was all his fault. 

He died too. If you wanted to be sappy, you could say he died of heartbreak- and it wouldn't be too far from the truth, but he'd died from malnoruishment. From lack of sleep. The sudden breakdown caused his body to just give up in exhaustion, and he'd collapsed. Of course, medical attention wouldn't be given to such common scum, so he died.

And that's where he'd saw a glimpse of Heaven. An almost blinding white place surrounded by people, with white fluffed up wings looking curiously at his form. There, he'd caught a glimpse of something familiar. Blonde short hair that came to her shoulders, blue eyes gazing intensely into his own, and tears dripping down her cheeks.

_"Len!"_

And that's when it went black again. And when he woke up, it was just red. And hot. And not Heaven. And not Rin.

But Rin was here, and it was enough for him.


End file.
